What Lies Beneath
by Araea Swiftwind
Summary: A story reflecting the hidden relationship Harry has with the Slytherins, especially Draco and Severus.
1. Chapter 1

**What Lies Beneath**

**Summary:** A story reflecting the hidden relationship Harry has with the Slytherins, especially Draco and Severus.

**Pairing:** Harry/Severus, possible Harry/Draco

**Author:** Kitty Savella and Araea Swiftwind

**Warnings:** Slash, UST, Post-War, Ignores some of HPDH and epilogue. Slight AU.

* * *

The empty, lifeless sound of the wind blew through the still halls of Hogwarts. There were too many lifeless bodies—mostly Death Eaters—littering the floor of the dank corridors of the dungeons, all left over from the battle mere hours before. The flickering torches sporadically placed against the stone walls fortunately had the affect of averting my eyes from many of the bodies under my feet. Quietly, I moved across the damp stone floor towards my destination, letting my feet lead the way.

Out in the night, I could hear the calls of the many animals living in the Dark Forest. I shuddered at the noises, remembering how close they were hours ago when I finally defeated the Dark Lord, and picked up my pace. I truly did not want to be here, in the dungeon corridors, alone after everything that had just happened. Part of me expected any of the dead Death Eaters on the ground to jump up and shout an _Avada Kedavra_ at me for killing their Lord. I would feel much safer once I was sequestered behind the wards of Severus' rooms.

Abruptly, I stilled. Several lengths in front of me stood a pale figure, haloed in the faint light of the nearest torch. My breath caught in my throat as my eyes devoured the beauty of the porcelain face, stained with tears, turned down and away as if to shelter itself from eyes such as mine. From what I could see, I could tell that this pale boy had the most captivating eyes, and his medium length platinum hair shimmered in the torchlight. As my eyes roved over the body, I realized that the boy I was staring at was nothing like the boy I had known for the last seven years. He was different, changed, by the horror that had haunted us all in this last year.

I took another step forward to get a better look at this boy—no, man—that I knew so little. His head snapped up and his gorgeous silver eyes opened wide and turned to molten mercury.

"Potter," he whispered, so shocked to see me that his voice squeaked.

This was the second time now that I had caught Draco crying, but this was the first that I found the experience moving instead of pathetic. I took several more steps forward, my hand unconsciously reaching towards the man in front of me. Draco balked and took as many steps backward as I took forward. He was shaking his head back and forth in utter shock, the emotion clear on his pale face.

"Not you; it can't be you," he repeated, as if saying the words would make me go away. The tear tracks shown shimmery in the torchlight, fresh tears making their way down to his chin. My heart broke a little seeing how sad and afraid Draco looked at my presence.

"Draco, it's okay." I pulled my hand back and stopped moving forward. After several deep breaths, I spoke again. "I'm not here to hurt you. I was on my way to meet with Severus when I saw you. I'll just be on my way now."

The man took several deep breaths of his own and tried to pull himself together. His tears dried, though he didn't lower himself so far as to wipe his eyes.

"Potter. I don't care whether or not you're down here, though why Professor Snape would wish to meet with you is beyond me. And since when are you on a first name with myself _ or_ the professor?"

I almost chuckled, but I held down the urge, knowing Draco wouldn't appreciate the action. He was a man now, as most of the seventh year boys were, but sometimes he could be as naïve as a second year.

"I've saved your life, and in return, your mother saved mine. I used your wand in battle. And as for _Professor Snape_, I call him Severus because I saved his life as well. And, well he might not want me telling someone else the other reasons."

"Indeed, I would not."

I nearly jumped at the smooth tones of Severus' voice, however I caught myself just in time. I'd never hear the end of it if I began starting at every little thing that caught me off guard. Draco, though, had no such luck. He even let out a slight squeak and whipped around with his wand raised. Severus raised a single eyebrow at the platinum haired man and he lowered his wand, but didn't put it away.

"I didn't hear you coming, Professor." A faint blush graced the porcelain cheeks of Draco for several heart beats before slowly fading away.

"Obviously," was all that Severus replied.

I cleared my throat to ease the tension between the two Slytherins. They both gave me a slightly disgusted look, as if doing something so base as to clear my throat was the height of debasement. I simply rolled my eyes and gave them a look as to convey my impatience. I still felt very uncomfortable standing amongst the dead Death Eaters and students alike. I needed to get behind strong wards.

Severus seemed to get that I was growing more uncomfortable by the moment, because at that time he spoke. "I came to see what was keeping you. You are exactly ten minutes late for our appointment, and whilst I am aware that your time keeping abilities are fairly lacking, you are not usually so disrespectful as to keep one waiting this long."

Draco stared at his godfather with his mouth agape. It seemed as though he had forgotten the Malfoy Family Handbook's Rules of Deportment, as he had committed many offenses against it in the short span of time that we had been in the same area together. Severus gave the man a glare and his mouth snapped shut with an audible click. The raven-haired man nodded and turned to me.

"Shall we, Potter? I do believe that enough time has been wasted."

I let a small, soft smile grace my face and nodded back. "Yes, of course. Draco, have a good night."

The blonde sneered at me, gave a short bow to Severus, then with head raised, glided down the body strewn corridor to his dormitory. Severus and I shared an intimate look of humorous understanding before I took his arm and allowed him to draw me down a side corridor towards his rooms.

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

"You know, Potter, we do have an odd relationship."

"Severus, what have I asked you about calling me Potter in bed?"

"We're not in bed, _Harry,_" Severus quipped.

"Not the point, Severus. We are still having intimate relations. Haven't you thought it odd to be reminding yourself of my father while I get you off, or did you secretly have a thing for him, and that's why there was all that sexual tension resulting in teasing and tormenting?"

I received the worse glare ever from Severus for that joke. He slipped his semi-flaccid cock from my arse and rolled to the side and stood from the couch. Even naked, the man could be quite intimidating.

"Not only do you insult my intelligence, _Potter_, but you also have the nerve to insinuate that I had feelings for your father? You well know that it was your mother that held my affections."

I felt in the mood to test how far I could tease Severus before I was booted from his quarters, so I replied, "Oh, Severus...if it were my mother you fancied, then why is it me that you fuck at night? When did your tastes shift from women to men? It makes much more sense that you always hated my father because he chose my mother, a girl, over you...because it was _him _ you fancied. Oh, I can believe you were perhaps fixated on my mother because you were jealous of her, but not because you were attracted to her."

"ENOUGH," Severus roared. "Get dressed and get out. I will not have anyone, even **you**, questioning my love of Lily. As a joke or otherwise," he cut me off as I was about to state that I was simply joking with him. "Just get dressed and be gone from my sight."

"Severus," I tried. I knew I had gone too far, but I never thought he'd get this angry.

"Don't, Potter." There was a warning growl in the back of Severus' throat.

Tears began to well in the corners of my eyes, but I refused to cry before the man who not only had made my life a living hell for seven years, but had become my lover in the span of the last several months. Severus had come to mean a great deal to me, what with all the training he gave me and the memories he showed me. I needed him, in a way, to connect to my parents, as well as for the love he had so abruptly decided to bestow upon me.

Taking in a deep breath, I gathered my wand and preformed a dressing charm Hermione had shown Ron and me in third year after a few too many late mornings. Once dresses, I stiffened my back and left Severus' rooms without looking at him. I couldn't stand to see the contempt there that I was sure flooded through his obsidian eyes.

"Potter," he said softly.

"Yes, Severus."

"Don't return until I call for you."

At that statement, I nearly lost the battle with my tears. He hated me for my jesting. I was never going to feel his strong embrace again. I'd blown it. I held my breath and quickly made my ways out of Severus' rooms. As soon as I was out of his corridor, the tears began to flow freely. I couldn't hold them back any longer. I had lost the one thing that meant anything to me anymore after the war. With Ron and Hermione, Remus and Tonks, Dumbledore and Sirius all dead due to the Dark Lord, I felt as though my world was spinning out of control. Sure, I had Teddy on the weekends, but Severus was my rock. He was the one person I could count on not to lie to me, to show me how he felt and always tell me what I needed to know. And now he was gone.

A small, polite cough interrupted my inner diatribe. I turned my head towards the sound and laughed internally at the cruel Karmic twist to my day. Twenty paces away stood Draco Malfoy, probably the only other person I wouldn't want to see me crying. I guess it was time for one turn to beget another.

"Draco," I choked out. I rubbed furiously at my eyes and forced myself to stop crying. My cheeks reddened with embarrassment and anger, not at Draco, but at myself for letting go before I was behind wards.

"Potter, has something happened to Professor Snape?"

I laughed internally again, sounding as bitter as I felt. "No, nothing is wrong with him. It's me."

Draco took several quick steps forward, hands slightly outstretched as if to catch me should I fall. "Do you need to go see Madame Pomfrey? Should I transfigure a cot?"

I laughed out loud this time, the sound bordering on crazy. "No, Draco. I'm not ill or physically injured. I'll heal, on my own, eventually."

The blonde quirked an eyebrow at my cryptic words. He couldn't seemed to wrap his brain around what I meant, but that is the way I wanted it. He didn't need to know that Severus had kicked me out, or that I may never see the man again. The tears began welling again and I turned my head away.

"Potter?"

I huffed and wiped at my eyes again. "Just leave it alone, Draco."

"Harry," he tried again. I turned towards him, my eyes leaking like a faucet. I couldn't turn the pain off, and my heart was breaking. The platinum haired man closed the distance between us and wrapped me in his warm embrace. I have never expected to be here, but it was nice. I could smell his shampoo, chamomile and cocoa butter. I leaned into him for longer than I probably should have, but I was enjoying the sensation of being held while crying too much to give it up.

After a long while, I finally loosed myself from the Slytherin's grip and took a few steps back. "Thank you, Draco. I consider that debt paid."

Draco frowned at me and a sneer took over his face. "I didn't do it for any damned debt, Potter. You looked like you could use it, and for some Merlin-forsaken reason I gave in to my impulse."

I sighed and shook my head. "I didn't mean to insinuate that you did this just to fulfill the debt, but I do consider this repaying it. I did need that. Something happened between myself and Severus, and it hurt. And with Ron and Hermione gone..." I didn't finish that thought. I had just realized that it might make Draco think he was the last person I'd go to. "I didn't mean-"

"I get it, Potter. You don't have anyone else, and I was here. It doesn't hurt my feelings; it is simply the truth. I have to go. I'll keep your secret."

"Draco, I trust you."

* * *

**A/N:** So, here is the first chapter of What Lies Beneath. It's rewritten and I think it has a much better flow. Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

What Lies Beneath: Chapter 2

**Author:** Kitty Savella and Araea Swiftwind

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Harry/Severus, possible Harry/Draco

**Warning:** This story is a bit AU, ignores parts of book 7 and is going to contain slash and other homoerotic themes. If that's your cuppa, then great. If not, please press the back button now and read something else.

* * *

I'd spent hours wandering the corridors, not only those of the dungeons, but also those of the rest of the castle. I spent days more aimlessly wandering, missing my friends, missing my lover, and wondering which I'd get to see first. The house elves kept me fed, and the look on my face kept both students and teachers alike at bay until I was ready to deal with them.

Finally, after three days of wandering the castle and its grounds, I made my way up to Griffindor tower, the last place I really wanted to be. The fat lady gave me a sour look for not having the new password, but when my own scowl made hers pale in comparison, she let me in sans password.

"Harry!" came a chorus of cries, as several of my peers greeted me.

"It's good to see ya, mate. Some of the other guys though you'd gone mad and holed yourself up down in the dungeons for our own protection. Good to see that they were wrong," Seamus gushed as I continued through the common room towards the stairs. I hated this place now. It was nothing more than a cruel reminder of the two friends that I'd lost and all of the wonderful memories we'd had there.

"I'm fine, Seamus. Thanks for worrying about me, though. You all know that it's hard being up here now, without them..."

"But you've still got us, Harry," Neville quietly chimed in, faint battle scars still visible on his hands and face, reminding me that he wasn't as innocent as before, and that I did still have people who needed me.

"Thanks, mates. Truly. If it weren't for you, I might have gone crazy."

Neville blushed and turned his face away, while Dean and Seamus beamed happily at the praise.

"I'm going to head upstairs for a quick nod off. Please, can I have some privacy unless there's an emergency? I haven't slept in three days."

As I walked up the stairs I could hear a few of the seventh year boys repeat, "Three days?"

Though I truly was very tired, I couldn't stop thinking about Severus. He was so angry and hurt, and it was entirely my fault. I'd teased him when I knew that it was a sore spot for him. I acted as though I doubted his love for my mum. And I insinuated a disgusting relationship with my father that would make all of the marauders roll in their graves. It was all my fault, and there was nothing I could do to make amends. No apology in the world could make up for that.

My mind was racing, flashing each second of my "jesting" before my eyes until the tears started. I rolled onto my side and let them come, bawling out my heartache and sorrow.

"Severus," I whispered through my tears, the brokenness coming though the cracks in my voice. I started as a slightly calloused hand rested on my shoulder and rolled me toward its owner.

"Harry, I had no idea... You just made me so angry."

"Severus, please, please, forgive me. I know nothing can make up for what I did, but I am sorry. I know your feelings for my mum were real. I don't know why I thought pushing your buttons would be a good idea."

"Harry, my feelings for you are real. I realized these past few days that I can go on without you. I need you to come back to me, and forgive me for my callous dismissal of you. You are no longer a student or a child to be ordered about. You are a man, my lover, and I must remember that, to treat you as such."

My eyes widened. I had never once thought to expect an apology. I had thought all the blame lay at my door. But here he was, my Severus, begging me to come back and to forgive him. It was so out of character I didn't know what to do.

"Are you sure you're Severus and not Draco polyjuiced to play a prank on me?" I so wished I was wrong in that assumption.

"Potter, seriously. I'm trying to be sincere, and you accuse me of being someone else? Would you rather Mr. Malfoy be here than myself?"

I clung to Severus in a way I was sure he'd detest but that I truly needed. "Never, Severus. I just...it's hard to see you this way, when you are so guarded all of the time, even with me. I can never quite tell what it is that you are thinking."

Severus smirked and held me back from him a little ways. "Right now what I am thinking is that I miss kissing you. Will you permit that, Harry?"

"Permit what, a kiss? Of course." I leaned forward again, but this time to touch my lips to his, moving them rhythmically. I even managed to sneak my tongue into his mouth, playing with his own organ and mimicking what I'd truly like to be doing with him. He caught the hint and turned us, pushing me into my mattress.

"Are you ready, Harry? I can't wait any longer."

I nodded and Severus used his wand to whip our clothes off and he took me in a way he had never done before. I felt full, free and loved all at the same time. I felt surrounded and warm, protected. For once, I didn't need Severus to tell me what he was feeling, for he was so adept at showing me that after several hours we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Harry? I know you said not to interrupt you unless it was an emergency, but Seamus and Dean would like to know when they might be able to get in to go to sleep. I'm getting a bit tired myself. Can we come in?"

Severus chuckled and gave me a look as if to say, "Oh yes, Potter, do let them come in and see us in so compromising a position. I'd love to see you explain that away."

I scrambled for my clothes as I replied, "Um, just...just one moment guys. I'm sorry for taking so long. I just needed to be alone with my thoughts." Once I was fully dressed, I quickly closed my curtains and opened the dorm room door.

"You okay, Harry? You look awfully flushed," Seamus asked, seeming honestly worried.

I laughed it off, saying, "Oh, it's nothing. I just tripped getting out of bed, that's all." I thought I could almost hear a snicker coming from my bed, but I hoped it was just my imagination. It wouldn't do for the other guys to find a naked Severus Snape in my bed.

"You should be more careful," Dean said as he walked to his bed. "We don't want our Savior to die from a concussion, now do we?"

I cringed at his words. Ever since the war had ended that seemed to be everyone's favorite way to address me. The Savior. _Ugh._ I hated it. I wasn't really a savior. I just happened to be a vessel for Voldemort's soul, making me the only one who could really kill him, because I had to die by his hand in order to truly be able to live.

Each of the guys climbed into bed with a, "Night Harry!" I let out a deep breath and slipped back into my own bed, not at all shocked to see Severus watching me. With a sly smile, I shimmied into his arms and rested my head on his chest. This is where I belonged, in the arms of my lover. I needed him in a way I never knew I could need someone. I loved him in a way I never knew I could love someone, even Ginny.

She used to be the obvious answer, the only answer. But then the war came, and I just couldn't stand to be with her after Ron died. Molly tried convincing us to get married, but I just couldn't. And by the time the war was over, I was already falling for Severus, and knew that marrying was out of the question for me. I knew that being with anyone who I wasn't positive could take care of themselves was out of the question. And Severus was the answer. He was strong, capable, and for the first time, I felt as thought I could actually let go and allow someone else to take care of me for a change.

"What has your mind so occupied, Harry?" Severus asked softly, making sure to keep his voice low enough that any boy still awake wouldn't be able to hear him.

I cast a quick silencing charm around my bed and answered, "I was just thinking about how much I care about you, and how you were definitely the right choice for me."

Severus actually allowed himself to smile. "Well, I never took you for one to be so sappy. I know you're a Griffindor, but really?"

I chuckled. "Severus, you know that my feelings for you are strong. You saw it just a few hours ago. I'm bound to have a sappy moment or two with feelings like that."

The raven-haired man rolled his eyes and held me close. "Hush, Harry. I wish to sleep." I smiled at him, did as he asked of me, and had the best night's sleep of the week.

* * *

**A/N:** So, here it is, folks. Chapter 2. I hope you like it. I'll be starting the 3rd chapter fairly soon, but I don't know exactly when it will be up. Please keep an eye out for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

What Lies Beneath – Chapter 3

**Author:** Kitty Savella and Araea Swiftwind

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Harry/Severus with possible Harry/Draco

**Warnings:** Baby-talk, foul language, and possible poor spelling. (I don't have a beta on this one.)

* * *

"So, you told me that it was the fact that you saved my life that makes you call me by my first name," Draco boldly stated as he sat next to me in the library. I was doing some potions research in an effort to be of some assistance to Severus. Though, it was far more likely that I'd just wind up being a hindrance and being thrown out of the lab.

"Yes, that's part of it. It's also that you saved me from being found out in your house, your mother saved me in the Dark forest, and I'm learning that associating with Slytherins isn't so bad."

"So, you're saying that for all our fighting in the last seven years, all I'd have to do to make you like me was be nice to you?" Draco asked incredulously.

I smiled kindly. "Pretty much. Do you remember when we first met, Draco?"

His brows furrowed for a moment before he replied, "It was on the train, wasn't it? You were sitting with Weasley, if I recall."

My smile dimmed a bit at the mention of Ron, but I soldiered on. "No, actually. Our first meeting was in Madame Malkins'. We were both being fitted for our school robes. You were nattering on about how rich and wonderful you were, and how you were just bound to be a Slytherin, since your whole family was. To me, you sounded just like my spoiled cousin, and so I instantly disliked you. You hadn't a kind word to say about anything or anyone, and then your mum was just the same. I wrote you off that day as being nothing more than a stuck up prat.

"When we met again on the train and you insulted my only friend, ever, I knew I'd made the right decision to hate you. It wasn't Ron's fault he had red hair and freckles, or that he was poor. And I didn't know anything about blood purity at the time, and I didn't care. All I knew is that you hated the one person who liked me, so I hated you. And all of our altercations after that were the same. You just wouldn't leave Ron and Hermione alone, and so I couldn't forgive you."

Draco was dumfounded at my honesty. It was written plainly on his face. He was so used to Slytherins skirting around the truth that my Griffindor bulldozing was shocking. I laughed.

"Didn't expect me to be so open and honest, did you?"

He shook his head, "No, not really. I expected you to say something about how all Slytherins were evil, and you'd heard something about my family's reputation, and so you disliked me for those reasons. Something that would be typical of the rivalry between Griffindor and Slytherin. Not some honest shite about how much of an arse you saw me as."

"Shite? It was the truth. You were a stuck up aresehole and you know it."

"Only because you wouldn't be my friend and hung out with a blood-traitor and a mudblood!" As soon as he said it he clapped his hand over his mouth. "Shite, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that..."

My lips tightened into a thin line. I'd become much more touchy about what people called Ron and Hermione after their deaths. I couldn't stand anyone besmirching their names. They were war heroes. Without them I wouldn't have survived; school _ or_ fighting Voldemort.

"I don't care if you meant it or not, you bloody git. You said it, and that's enough. You've always been like this. Ignorant of what people around you might be feeling. Oblivious to the hurt you might be causing with your words. You just say whatever pops into that thick head of yours. That's something I really hate about you, Draco." I got up from my table and picked up my tome. I took it to Madame Pince for check out before leaving the library. I just couldn't be around him anymore.

_Ron. Hermione._ I missed them so much. I didn't really have anyone anymore. I couldn't go to my friends and rant about what an arse Draco was. Dean, Seamus and Neville weren't really close enough to me for that kind of conversation. Plus, I didn't really want them to know about my relationship with either Draco or Severus. I couldn't go to Dumbledore and get things off my chest anymore, or firecall Remus or Sirius. I didn't have Ginny to lean on, or Molly to hug and feel better. And Severus. Severus. He just wouldn't get it. He'd take too logical an approach at talking me out of my anger instead of just agreeing with me until I didn't care anymore.

I was so alone.

Voldemort, in a way, had won. He'd taken everything from me, even though he was dead.

"Harry?" Someone was calling my name, but I was drowning in my own sorrows. I didn't care if there was someone who wanted to talk to me.

"Hey-wee! Unnel Hey-wee!" The sound of my godson's voice broke me out of my dark musings and my face involuntarily lit up. There was something the Dark Lord hadn't managed to take from me. This gorgeous little metamorphmagus who was my last link to Remus and my parents.

Today, Teddy decided he wanted to be a little raven-haired boy with luminous blue eyes. I fell in love with that little boy all over again and held my hands out to Andromeda, the one who had originally called my name. In all of my musings, I had forgotten that it was the weekend, time for me to have my bonding time with Teddy and give Andromeda a break.

As we were doing the hand off, Draco came out of the library and saw his aunt for the first time. She looked so much like his mother, I'm sure it took him aback, just like seeing Ginny did for me. I felt it was my duty to introduce everyone.

"Draco, this is your Aunt Andromeda Tonks. Andy, this is Narcissa's son, Draco Malfoy. Teddy, this is your cousin Draco. Can you say Dray-coh?"

Teddy, the sweet little boy, scrunched up his face and came out with, "Dway-oh."

Draco's silver eyes widened and looked at the small boy in my arms. The little boy looked so much like me, he could have been my son. I looked down at Teddy and realized, with quite a bit of shock, that he'd changed his eye color to molten mercury, like Draco's when he was angry or excited. This made him look like a combination between myself and Draco. Even Andromeda noticed, if the slight look of horror on her face was any indication.

"My...Aunt? And this little boy, he's..." Draco couldn't finish. He seemed so confused at the appearance of little Teddy, looking so unlike his aunt. "But how?"

I took pity on him and explained. "Remus Lupin, our Professor from third year and a friend of my parents, married Andromeda's daughter, Nymphadora. They had a son, Teddy, and named me his godfather, as Sirius Black—your other cousin—was mine. Andy and I are all little Teddy has left of his parents. On the weekends, I take him so that Andy can get some things done, and I can bond with Teddy. We've had this arrangement since the end of the war."

"My mother spoke of you, once, when she was talking about Sirius Black. She mentioned a sister that disgraced the name of Black by marrying a muggle. I had no idea you'd look so much like her, though. Aunt Bellatrix looked nothing like mother."

"Yes," Andromeda began, "I am quite a bit more like your mother than Bellatrix, however we differ in many ways. For example, I don't mind muggles, I haven't a care in the world for blood purity, and my family can go hang if they don't like my choices. It's my life, and what I choose to do with it is my business." She gave Draco a hard look, as if challenging him to say something about family, or blood purity, or anything.

"I see," was all he said.

"Well, as much as I love chatting, Teddy and I have a full day today. Since I happened to forget that today was the beginning of the weekend, I need to change some of my plans. Thank you for dropping him off, Andy. Draco, always a pleasure." I bowed to the both of them and, still carrying Teddy, made my ways to the dungeons.

* * *

**A/N:** So here it is, folks, the third chapter. I managed to finish it much faster than I originally thought. Hopefully the fourth one will be here soon. I have no idea how many chapters this story will be, but it'll get done when it wants to be done. I can't promise you that I'll continue to update this quickly all the time, but I can say that every time I get the urge to write, I'll do what I can.


	4. Chapter 4

What Lies Beneath – Chapter 4

**Author: **Kitty Savella and Araea Swiftwind

**Pairing:** Harry/Severus with possible Harry/Draco

**Rating: **M

**Warnings:** Baby talk, possible poor spelling (Sorry, no beta), and use of magic on a toddler

* * *

"Harry, watch him!" Severus cried out as Teddy careened about the parlour, his grubby little fingers knocking over potions journals and wooden toys alike.

"I'm trying to, Severus. He's just a fast little tyke." I hated to do this, but I pointed my wand at Teddy and softly said, "_Immobulus_." Immediately the toddler stopped moving and we could clean up his mess.

"Maybe I should take him upstairs to the Griffindor common room. It's not like there are any priceless artifacts in there for him to ruin. And I'm sure he'd get on with the boys."

"Harry," Severus sighed. "I'm not kicking the two of you out. I just need you to keep a closer watch on him. Those potions journals are irreplaceable."

I let out a breath in a slight huff. "I know that, Severus. That's why I'm suggesting I move him elsewhere. I can't keep that keen an eye on him, and we can't move everything irreplaceable so he doesn't get into things, so it's easiest to move him. I'll just grab some of the toys you made him and we'll spend the day in the tower. After all that excitement, he should be too tired to touch anything else."

Severus looked skeptical. "Will you be back for dinner, or will you be taking it in the great hall with the rest of the students and teachers?"

I loved that he was worried about me coming back to him. I walked over to my lover and looped my arms around his neck. "Teddy and I will be back for dinner. Then, we can tuck him in and have a bit of fun ourselves, okay?" I planted a soft, chaste kiss on his lips before slipping away. Scooping up Teddy in one arm and some of his trains and cars in the other, I gave Severus one last longing look and left his chambers to head up to the tower.

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

"Harry!" The boys of Griffindor called when I got up there with Teddy. "What brings you up to our tower this weekend?"

"Well," I replied, "I was going to stay down in the dungeons so that Teddy could get to know his cousin, but he kept on getting into things. So, I thought I'd bring him up here so we could play without worry."

"His cousin?" Neville asked. All of the boys seemed very curious to know what I meant.

I laughed nervously and shrugged like it was no big deal, which it really kind of wasn't. "Yeah, Draco Malfoy's aunt is Teddy's grandmother. So, I thought that Teddy had a right to meet his family."

"Oh, that makes sense, especially since you didn't really have a close family," Neville explained to the other boys. I had no idea that he knew about my family situation, but I was certain he didn't know the half of it.

"But isn't introducing an innocent boy like Teddy to a prat like Malfoy mean? I mean, it's like torturing the kid," Dean asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Ya know, guys, Malfoy isn't that bad. Sure, he's been a prat to us all for years, but the war changed him, like it did to so many of us. Give him a chance."

"Have ya gone bonkers, Harry? Malfoy, changed? Never in a million years. Say what ya like about him, I don't think that berk will ever change." I cringed at the way Seamus talked about Draco, but didn't make a move to defend him anymore. I didn't want them getting suspicious and thinking I was dating the guy or something.

We put all talk of Malfoys and Slytherins behind us and played with Teddy, tiring the tyke out like I thought we would. After several hours of play and a jam sandwich later, the little metamorphmagus was almost dead on his feet.

"Okay, boys," I said. "It's about time this little guy had his nap. I'm going to take him back down to the dungeons to that room McGonagall gave me for when Teddy visits. I'll see you again once the weekend's over."

"See ya, Harry! Bye, Teddy!"

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

"Teddy and I ran into Draco outside the library today," I stated.

Severus looked mildly shocked, but his voice did not betray him. "Oh? When was this and how did it go?"

I laughed. "It was before I brought Teddy down. Draco looked a bit like a fish out of water. Did you know that he didn't even know his aunt Andromeda looked like his mother? Andy was amused by Draco's reaction, and Teddy calls him 'Dway-oh'. It was priceless."

With a smirk, Severus responded, "I'm sure Draco loved the nickname."

"Obviously. It reminded me a bit of that time Ron was dating Lavender and she always called him 'Won-Won'. Kind of made my heart hurt, to be honest. But then the amusement came back when Teddy changed his appearance so that he looked like a mix of Draco and me."

"Apparently it doesn't take long to gain the child's favor," Severus drawled. I figured he was just mad because Teddy had never really taken a shine to him, but that was most likely due to the fact that Severus was always telling him "No."

"Teddy will warm up to you if you give him a chance. Forget about the breakables for five minutes and try to make him smile. I bet you anything that if you can do that, he'll love you as much as I do."

"I sincerely hope not in the same way, however."

I rolled my eyes at Severus and relaxed in his embrace. It was nice to allow Teddy to sleep in the next room with a monitoring charm on him and bask in the warm glow that was Severus. As I was starting to think of some of the naughty things I wanted to do to Severus, the alarm that alerted me to an intruder went off and I bolted up.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Severus asked, on high alert.

"Someone's entered the room where Teddy is. I have to go make sure he's okay." I moved quickly over to the adjoining door to Teddy's room and pulled my wand, ready to harm anyone who dare get to close to my godson.

"Harry, wait," Severus called softly but urgently to me. "Don't worry, it's only Draco. While he isn't keyed into the wards around Teddy's room, he is keyed into the wards around these apartments; that is how he could enter so easily. I highly doubt that the boy would want to hurt his young cousin."

"You might be willing to take that chance with Teddy's life, but I'm not. Draco or not, he still entered without permission. I need to make sure Teddy is okay." Without further comment, I raised my wand and entered Teddy's room, catching Draco by surprise.

"Potter?" Draco cried, clearly shocked to see me.

"Draco, I'm going to give you ten seconds to explain yourself. Why. Are. You. In. Teddy's. Room?"

From the look on his face, I could tell that Draco was taken aback and a little frightened of me. _Good_, I thought.

"I just wanted to get a closer look at him. I've never really met a metamorphmagus before. I've read that when they are sleeping, they revert back to their true selves, unless they have had serious training in their art. Naturally, I assumed a child Teddy's age wouldn't have that kind of training and I wanted to know what he really looked like."

"But why? Why is it so important for you to know what he really looks like? Will you write him off if he isn't pretty enough for you?" I knew my voice sounded bitter, but I was still mad about Draco's earlier comments about my friends. I wouldn't let it slide at all if he made any disparaging remarks about the only family I had left.

"Well, earlier when I met him and my aunt, I noticed that he looked almost exactly like you, only with pale blue eyes. But then, when you introduced him to me, his eyes changed to reflect mine. I didn't know what I was seeing or why, but it made me curious to know what this child really looked like."

"That still doesn't make any sense. Who cares what Teddy's true looks are?"

"I didn't figure you for one so callous. **I** care what he looks like. I want to know if he naturally looks like his grandmother, or if he more resembles his parents. I want to know if he looks like me."

"You do remember that he's only your cousin, right Draco? Naturally, he'll take after Remus and Tonks. He's a cute little boy, but he prefers to look most like the people he loves, the people he knows."

"Then why did he take on my eyes? He doesn't know me, hasn't had time to learn to love me. Explain that, Potter."

He had me there. I didn't know why Teddy had taken on Draco's eyes. I had no idea what the child was thinking. "I don't know, Draco."

"Exactly. That's why I want to get to know him better, and what better way to start than to learn what he really looks like?"

"You could ask to spend time with him, like I do. You could take note of all of the facial changes he makes and piece together the puzzle, like I do. There are so many other options than sneaking into his room and spying on him. That's just creepy."

"It's not creepy unless I had malintent. I don't, so it isn't creepy. Strange, perhaps, but not creepy. Got it, Potter?"

"That word really bothers you, doesn't it, Draco?"

"Of course not. I'm just trying to get my point across. I'm not some sick paedophile who goes around getting off on little boys. I'm an interested cousin checking on a small boy I just met, that's all. Not creepy one bit."

Severus finally piped up, if only to keep us from continuing our argument. "Draco, your actions were a bit on the 'creepy' side, and Harry, leave my godson alone. We should retire to my sitting room before we wake the child up. You know how cranky he gets if he doesn't get a full nap."

I'd almost forgotten we were even bickering in Teddy's room. "Of course, Severus. Draco?"

"Fine. We'll continue the conversation over a cuppa."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, here's chapter 4. Sorry it's so late. I've had a heck of a week and couldn't quite figure out how to end this chapter, but I think I got it. I hope you like it! Also, I have no idea when chapter 5 will be out, but I'll get it up as soon as I can.


	5. Chapter 5

What Lies Beneath – Chapter 5

Author: Kitty Savella and Araea Swiftwind

Rating: M

Pairing: HP/SS with possible HP/DM

Warnings: Mature content, possible poor spelling (sorry, no beta), school talk, slash

* * *

It was Sunday evening and courses were finally going to start the next morning. Headmistress McGonagall and the reconstruction committee had managed to clean enough of the castle that courses could resume. All of the core classes would be held, as well as a few electives. Because so many of the teachers perished in the war, most teachers would be doubling up on subjects, and a few new teachers would be added.

Professor Snape would be teaching both Potions and Herbology. Professor McGonagall would be teaching both Transfiguration and Ancient Runes. Professor Binns, the only teacher never in danger of dying, would continue only teaching History of Magic (because no one could stand him teaching anything else.) Firenze, who managed to stay out of the war, would continue to teach Divination and add Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Sinistra would still be teaching Astronomy, but would also teach Arithmancy during the day. Professor Flitwick would continue teaching Charms, and Draco Malfoy would be hired on to teach the upper years about Ministry Politics as well as Theory of the Dark Arts.

I wasn't too worried about which professor taught which class because I wasn't taking any, but I would be teaching Muggle Studies as well as Defense Against the Dark Arts and figured I should get to know what other classes my students would be taking and their timetables.

Severus wasn't too happy at McGonagall's decision to hire me on, but I told him that without her decision, I'd have no reason to stay on at Hogwarts. At that, he went silent and continued to read his potions journal. I sashayed over to him and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

The raven haired man put down his journal and looked at me. I could see the lust in the obsidian depths of his eyes, and I took advantage. My tongue teased the bow of his lips; my hands ran through his deceptively soft hair. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me flush into his lap. I could feel the bulge of his erection and rubbed my own against his.

"Mmmh, Severus. Do you want something from me?" I teased, trying to be coy. From the look on Severus' face, it wasn't working very well.

"You know quite well what I want, Harry."

"You'll have to ask for it, then."

"I'm not going to beg for it like some low-life cretin. Either you want to give it to me, or you do not."

"Oh, Severus, you take the fun out of role playing."

"I had no idea that was what we were doing."

"Which is why you took the fun out of it. You're supposed to just go with it."

Severus looked frustrated. "Harry, you know I'm not good with 'just going with it'. I need forewarning."

I sighed. "Okay. Let's move this to the bedroom. I always feel like we're being watched here in the parlor."

"Strictly speaking, we are. The portraits..." Severus reminded me.

"Oh, yeah." I felt like a total moron. "Bedroom?"

"Yes, yes, the bedroom."

"Thank you for not having any portraits in there."

"Why would I? It's not as though I like being watched all the time. Some in the parlor and in the corridors are quite enough for me."

"Severus..."

"Yes, Harry?"

"All this talk of portraits and being watched...well, I'm not in the mood anymore. Sorry."

"To be perfectly honest, neither am I. I think I shall resume my reading."

I slid off of Severus' lap and moved across the room to the sofa. Severus picked up his discarded journal and resumed reading exactly as he said he would. I picked up some parchment, a quill and ink and began to pen lesson plans for the next morning and afternoon. I hoped the students would appreciate my subjects and not only take my classes because they had to or because I was the hero of the wizarding world, but because they were thirsting for the knowledge I had to give their young minds.

I wasn't exactly sure why McGonagall chose me to teach Muggle Studies instead of one of the muggleborn students, but I was determined to do my best. I'd teach them everything I knew about muggles and the culture that I grew up with. And for those students that I'd be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts to, it would be just like teaching DA. Only no Ron and Hermione for assistance. I'd have to see if Neville and Luna would like to come in as Assistants on demonstration days.

"Severus, I need to run an errand. I'll be back for dinner."

He looked up from his potions journal with a quizzical look on his face. "What errand do you have to run?"

"I need to visit Neville and Luna and see if they are willing to assist me with some of my classes. They were instrumental in assisting me with Dumbledore's Army in fifth year. If they can come in for some dueling demonstrations, or even as extra bodies to show the older years how to cast some of the more complicated charms, it would help me out immensely. And maybe Neville can help out with Herbology, and Luna with Divination."

"I don't need assistance, nor does Firenze. We are both well versed in our subjects. As for having your friends help you out, I don't think that is necessary either, however I shall not tell you how to run your class. And if you wish to ask Firenze if he would like the help of Ms. Lovegood, I shall not stop you."

"In other words, you think the whole idea is stupid and a waste of my time?"

"That is not what I said."

I was angry. Severus always had the perfect way to make me feel stupid. "You didn't have to. I got it loud and clear." I stormed out of the room into the one I shared with Teddy on the weekends and slammed the door. I didn't even want to look at Severus.

"Harry, you misunderstood me. Please, open the door."

"What, now you're calling me stupid again?"

"Harry, stop. You're being ridiculous. Come out here so that we can talk about this."

"No. I don't even want to look at you right now. I'm sleeping in Gryffindor tower tonight. You'll be lucky if I come down in the morning." With that, I left the room and stomped my way through the dungeons.

"What have the stones ever done to you?" Draco asked. I turned around slowly, the scowl still on my face.

"None of your bloody business, Malfoy."

"Malfoy, is it? What happened to calling me Draco?"

"Severus."

"And what did he do?"

"Do you really think I'm going to open up to you just like that? We're not friends, Malfoy, just because I called you by your first name and used your wand. Remember, you were just the only one there. I have other friends, ones who aren't dead, that I can talk to. Go away and leave me alone."

"Potter, you're an arse. I actually try to be nice, and this is what I get. Sod off."

"Was planning on it."

* * *

**A/N:** So, here it is, chapter 5. I hope this answers any questions anyone had about school, life, or anything else. The next chapter is going to focus more on Harry, his old friends, and the people who survived the war. Some old faces will be returning, and some new ones will be introduced. And don't worry, Harry won't break with Severus forever, but he definitely put himself in the doghouse.


	6. Chapter 6

What Lies Beneath – Chapter 6

**Author:** Kitty Savella and Araea Swiftwind

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/ Severus Snape with possible Harry/Draco (onesided) and Neville/Luna

**Warning:** School talk, insults, mature content, foul language, slash

* * *

It was early Monday morning, about six o'clock, and Headmistress McGonagall had gathered all of the teachers together for the first staff meeting of the new school term.

"Now, our first order of business is to welcome our new teachers, Mr. Harry James Potter and Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy. Mr. Potter will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts in the morning, and Muggle Studies in the afternoon. Mr. Malfoy has graciously agreed to teach our two new classes, Ministry Politics in the morning for our sixth and seventh years, and Theory of the Dark Arts in the afternoon, again for sixth and seventh years.

"Secondly, I want to welcome back all of our old teachers to the school, I know some of you have had a hard time since the war. And thank you to all of you who have stayed and assisted me and the students with cleaning up the castle. Without you, we would not be having a term this year.

"All of you know your individual curriculum for this year, but not all of you know who shall be teaching the other subjects. Professor Snape shall be teaching Potions in the morning and Herbology in the afternoon. I shall be teaching Transfiguaration in the morning and Ancient Runes in the afternoon. Professor Flitwick shall continue to teach Charms throughout the day, as Professor Binns shall continue to teach History of Magic throughout the day. Professor Sinistra shall teach Arithmancy in the afternoon and Astronomy in the evening. And we welcome back Firenze to teach Care of Magical Creatures in the morning and Divination in the afternoon.

"Each student will meet with his/her head of house this morning to receive their timetables. Professor Snape will continue on as Head of Slytherin, Professor Sinistra will continue on as Head of Ravenclaw, I will no longer be able to be head of hous, as I am headmistress, so Professor Potter will come on as Head of Gryffindor and Professor Flitwick will be the Head of Hufflepuff.

"Are there any questions?"

The faculty each shook his/her head "No" as McGonagall looked in his/her direction. I knew all of this already, as I asked when the Headmistress asked me to come on as a professor. In an hour, all of the students would start filing down for breakfast, then classes would begin at eight o'clock sharp. Most of us would be teaching non-stop until noon, when we all broke for lunch, then continued on again until six when we stopped for dinner and free time. It was only Professor Sinistra who would continue to teach after dinner, as her Astronomy class began at eight and went until ten, each year only spending a short amound of time studying the stars before heading off to bed.

McGonagall dismissed us and I made my way down to the great hall for breakfast. I was hungry, as I didn't eat dinner the night before, so I wanted to get a head start. On my way down there, Severus tried to get my attention, but I was staunchly ignoring him. I was still angry that he thought I was stupid and melodramatic, overreacting to every little thing. Draco, too, tried to get my attention, but I ignored him as well. Instead, I took up with Professor Sinistra and spoke to her briefly about her lesson plans.

By the end of breakfast I was very nervous. My first class of the day was teaching third and fourth years how to defend themselves against boggarts and other nasty pests. I hadn't had to do much of this at all since I was a third year myself, so the thought of getting up and teaching made me want to retch all over the head table.

As I excused myself, so did Draco. I tried to make it out of the hall and to the stairs before he could catch up with me, but it didn't do any good. He was simply too determined.

"Potter, a word if I may?" Damn him, he was being formal and polite. There was no easy way to throw him off without looking like an arse myself.

"Of course, _Professor_ Malfoy." I made sure to emphasise his title to remind him that there were students about, students that need not know our private business.

Draco drew me aside into an alcove and started, "About last night..." I stopped him.

"Professor Malfoy, I do not believe now is the time or place to be speaking about private matters." So apparently he didn't get my hint. _Berk._ "If you would like to speak to me this evening after dinner, I should have some free time; we can speak in my office. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to set up my classroom for my first lesson of the day. You may be teaching seventh years about Ministry Politics, but I have an interactive lesson with a boggart that must be carefully maintained for it to go well."

Draco's back stiffened and he took a single step backwards, maintaining an extrememly professional distance between the two of us. "Of course, Professor Potter. Shall I make an appointment now, or can I stop in at my convenience."

I could tell he was mocking me, but I still answered the question as if it were meant to be real. "You may stop in at your convenience. Any detentions I hand out today will be with Mr. Filch, so I should be free for a few hours after classes end at six."

"Thank you for your generosity, Professor." Draco gave me an only slightly mocking bow before crisply walking away, his faintly heeled dragonhide boots making a distinct _click_ with each step.

"Hello, Harry," a dreamy voice spoke. I turned and saw Luna standing near my left elbow.

"Oh, Luna, hello. I had actually been meaning to see you out and speak with you."

"I know. The nargles had been getting restless, so I knew it was time to come find you. What can I do for you, Harry?"

The clock in the tower began to chime, notifying all that it was time for the first class to begin.

"I'm sorry, Luna. I'll have to ask you later. I believe you'll be in my class at ten this morning? I'll speak to you then."

"Ok, Harry. I've got to get to Ministry Politics with Professor Malfoy. Dad always said, 'You must get to know your enemy if you ever hope to win.' Granted, Dad's gone now, but I still think it's good advice."

"You're right, Luna, it is good advice. I'll talk with you later."

"Bye." Luna left, fiddling with her radish earrings and humming a soft tune. I smiled. Somehow, Luna always made me feel better, no matter what she said.

I made my way to my classroom, intent on teaching the third and fourth years like Remus had taught my class. I figured a little fun with the subject matter should make it that much easier to retain the knowledge. Remembering what the boggart turned into for me made my skin crawl, but knowing the counter curse to it helped a ton to ease my mind.

My classroom was on the fourth floor. It was full of windows that brightened up the space with lots of natural light. I pointed my wand at a curio cabinet that was lying on it's side in the corner and said clearly, " _Erecto _ ." The cabinet at once righted itself and moved into the center of the room where I wanted it. Once the boggart inside felt the cabinet move, it began to get restless and shake the cabinet door. "_Colloportus_ ," I said softly, making sure the door to the curio cabinet stayed closed until I wanted to open it.

Just as I was finishing with the boggart, my students began trickling into the classroom. I turned to them and said, "Please, third years in the front, fourth years in the back. We'll begin as soon as everyone arrives."

It took about fifteen minutes for the class to assemble and be seated and quiet so that I could begin. Even though Headmistress McGonagall had introduced all of the teachers and told the students which subjects each teacher was going to teach, it seemed as though most of them were still surprised to see me standing at the head of the class as though I belonged there.

Straightening my back, I began. "Good morning, class. Today, we are going to see just how far you've gotten with past learning. If you are where I think you are in your studies, we're going to be working on how to defeat an ever-changing enemy. Can anyone tell me which magical creature I might be talking about?"

A sallow-looking boy in the back of the class, reminding me a bit of Severus, raised his hand tentatively. I looked at my roster and read his name out loud. "Paganus Prince. Do you know the answer?"

The young boy sheepishly stood and replied softly, "Are you referring to a boggart, Sir?"

I gave the child a beaming smile and nodded. "Yes, I _was_ referring to a boggart. You may be seated, Mr. Prince. Now, class, can anyone tell me the standard spell used to protect oneself from an oncoming spell?" A lovely girl with gleaming red/brown locks raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Quipple?"

"That would be _Protego_."

"Very good." She sat without having to be told.

"And can anyone tell me the standard disarming spell?"

Again, the only two hands in the air were Paganus and Raineta's. "Mr. Prince?"

"Is it _Expelliarmus_?" the boy asked instead of stated.

"Once again a correct answer. Twenty points to Slytherin for correct answers and ten points to Ravenclaw. It seems to me that we may need to spend the first few days of this class relearning some of the spells that were supposed to be taught in the last two years." The whole class gave a groan and Harry smiled.

"However, it may just be simpler to give a pop quiz and see where each of you rank. I suppose some of you may not be answering for reasons other than not knowing the answer. Take out your quills and parchment, put away your wands and answer the questions on the board. You will have until the end of the period to complete the quiz." Harry pointed his wand at the board and words appeared. "You may begin."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry that this chapter took me so long. I had a little senior moment when I couldn't figure out what I was doing or where I was going. The seventh chapter might take me a while to complete, we'll just have to see. I've recently discovered that playing Warcraft 3 is a ton of fun, so it's kept me from writing as much as I should. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It would be great if someone reviewed, though...even if it's to tell me I spelled Expelliarmus wrong or something...


	7. Chapter 7

What Lies Beneath – Chapter 7

**Author:** Kitty Savella and Araea Swiftwind

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/ Severus Snape with possible Harry/Draco (onesided) and Neville/Luna

**Warning:** School talk, insults, mature content, foul language, slash

"Welcome to Muggle Studies. As some of you may or may not know, I was raised by my muggle relatives. I spent seventeen years in the muggle world, learning the hard way all of the differences between that world and the wizarding one. In this class, I will be making the transition easier for you so that you might act convincingly muggle should the need ever arise."

I looked over my sixth year class and sighed. Most of these students were Slytherins, meaning that they were half-blood at best, but most likely pure bloods. It would be a contest of wills to get them to understand the importance of studying muggles, their religions, politics, and everything else essencial to blending in.

"This term we will be focusing on Muggle careers and the work structure. Essentially, that means we are going to cover other employment options for those of you who may not wish to stay in the wizarding world after Hogwarts, how the employment process works in the Muggle world, and how they compare to their wizarding equivalents. If we manage to finish early, then we will also be covering Muggle religions, cults and archaic beliefs and how they influence the job market today. Are there any questions?"

Not a single hand was raised and I sighed again. This was going to be a completely uphill battle. "Since there are no questions, I think I'll start the lesson by having you take a little quiz. Please take out a quill and parchment, wands away, and we'll begin with the questions on the board. This quiz will tell me how much you already know about Muggles, and how much you will need to learn in the next year to be ready for your NEWTs. You will have just thirty minutes to complete the exam, then we will review. You may begin."

I sat back and watched the faces of my students turn surly as I spoke. They disliked me with such passion, it was a thing of beauty. I had always enjoyed making others listen to me and do as I said, mostly because that had never happened with any of the adults in my life. Even still, it's a miracle that Severus does anything I ask, let alone anything I tell him I need him to do. Essentially, I'm powerless outside the classroom, something I never expected after defeating Voldemort.

After the war, I had always assumed that everyone would listen to everything I said and do it right away. I was anticipating the day that got old and I started complaining about it. But it never happened. Everyone was so sure that I had just gotten extremely lucky, that my skills as a wizard and my intelligence as a human being had absolutely nothing to do with me defeating the Dark Lord. Bullocks. I worked hard to defeat that snake-faced bastard and I deserved a little respect for my sacrifice.

From the looks on my students faces, I was letting my emotions show a little too strongly. Most of them seemed frightened of me, others just puzzled. I could just imagine them going to their head of house later tonight and complaining about the big, bad Muggle Studies teacher who scared them with a mean—and slightly crazy—look. Severus would never let me hear the end of it.

I cast a tempus charm to see how much longer the students had to finish their quizzes. Ten minutes. I raised a single eyebrow and cleared my throat. At that, the students stopped stairing and went back to working on their quizzes. All but one, however.

The young girl had chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes, thin glasses perched on her nose. My mind instantly merged an image of myself and Hermione and the girl was exactly what our daughter would have looked like—well, if Hermione was my type, wasn't dead, and wasn't head-over-arse in love with Ron, that is. I was so taken aback at the image of the girl, it took longer than it should for me to come up with the girl's name.

I cringed as I said, "Ms. Granger, why is it that you are not working on your quiz?"

"I have finished, Professor." The girl folded her hands in front of her and matched my gaze with her own steady look.

With a soft sigh I stated, "You should spend the remaining minutes checking over your work."

She nodded and flipped her parchment over and began to revise.

I spent my few remaining minutes scolding myself for allowing my emotions to get the better of me. I was stronger than all that. I could stuff everything away until I had a private moment to deal with things.

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

"All right, class. Quills down and eyes up front. We're going to review." I looked around and tried to find a willing subject. No one seemed forthcoming, so I chose at random.

"Reginald Noxley. Can you tell me the first process in obtaining a muggle job?"

The sixth-year glared at me, but answered regardless. "I believe that would be filling out an application."

"You are quite correct, Mr. Noxley. Ten points to Slytherin. Now, can anyone tell me what job involves a bright red truck, hoses and ladders?"

Once again, no one seemed to want to participate in class. I sighed and just barely stopped myself from pinching the bridge of my nose in a sign of frustration. I had no idea what to do to make these students interested in learning. I paused for longer than was normal, and much to my surprise a student in the back raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. West?"

"I believe the answer is 'Fireman', sir."

"Very good. Ten points to Hufflepuff."

That is when an idea came to me. Offer a greater number of points for those who offer answers. "Class, Twenty points to the next student who answers. What do you call a person who fixes teeth for a living?"

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

After classes I retired to my office. I was exhausted and I wanted a few hours to myself to recharge, especially because I decided to speak to Severus before bed. I closed my eyes and took in several deep breaths, letting each one out slowly. The practice allowed me to relax enough that I barely heard the knock on my door.

Sitting up, I cleared my throat and called for the person at my door—most likely Draco—to enter. As I anticipated, Draco strolled through the door and took a seat before my desk. He looked a bit like someone stuck a rather large stick up his arse. I just barely kept myself from laughing at the uncomfortable look he sported.

"Draco."

"Potter."

"What was it that you wished to speak about?"

"I wanted to discuss what happened yesterday. I want to know why you treated me like shite when I was simply trying to be friendly."

"Honestly, Draco, I don't think that's any of your business."

"What? You treat me like I'm still the enemy and that's none of my business? What is my business then?"

I sighed. I didn't particularly want to get in a row with Draco, but I didn't see how I could avoid it. I didn't want to tell him what was wrong, and he demanded that he know. My head down, I finally allowed myself to pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"Draco, I don't wish to speak of it."

"Well, get over it. I deserve to know, damn it."

"It's my life, ya bloody git. I don't have to tell you anything."

"Except when it involves me, you ruddy arse. I deserve to know if I did something wrong."

"Fine then. You're doing something wrong right now. You won't leaven this alone and accept that I am not going to explain myself to you. Just drop it."

Draco glared, but stopped speaking. He seemed to be extremely livid, but I couldn't care less. I was not having this conversation with the blonde.

"Now, if you wish to discuss another topic, I'd be willing to listen and offer my input."

"Just forget it, Potter. I believed you when you told me that all I had to do to gain your favor was be nice, but I can see that isn't true. You're so biased and stubborn that it's not even worth trying. I am ever so sorry that I wasted your time." With that, the man took his leave and left me alone to my own devices.

I hated myself in the next instant. I had told Draco that niceties went far with me, then showed him the same animosity as always. I was a berk, and proved it beyond a shadow of a doubt. With a groan, I hung my head. I was so stupid, and just as stubborn as Draco accused. I hadn't the faintest idea what I was going to do to make it up to Draco. There was the feeling that nothing I said would be accepted as an apology.

For the next hour I sat in my quiet office and brooded. I kicked myself for how hateful I had been acting to everyone. Draco and Severus didn't deserve my contempt.

_Knock, knock._ I stood and went to the door. Severus gracefully waited on the other side.

"Severus, I meant to seek you out soon. I wanted to speak to you."

He quirked a brow. "I must have good timing, then. May I sit?"

I moved away from the door and gestured toward the chair in front of my desk. "Please, do. I just wand to say that I'm sorry. I'm such a berk. I keep losing my temper and saying things I later regret. I take you for granted and assume you'll always be there for me no matter what I do to yiu. Can you ever forgive me, Severus?"

"Of course I can, Harry. You aren't the only one who's done something wrong. I treat you like a child, someone I can order around and treat like shite, for lack of a better word. I, too, take you for granted. I truly apologize."

"Don't worry about it, Severus. Let's just call this water under the bridge and strive to keep our tempers in check."

"That sounds good, Harry. Care to join me for dinner?"

I gave my lover a beaming smile and nodded. "Shall we eat in our chambers?"

"It would be wonderful to have you all to myself." Severus took me in his arms and gave me a blistering kiss. My toes curled and I let out a soft moan. The man always did know how to turn me to a quivering puddle of goo.

Together, Severus and I made our way down to the dungeons for a romantic dinner for two.


	8. Chapter 8

What Lies Beneath – Chapter 8

**Author:** Kitty Savella and Araea Swiftwind

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Severus Snape with possible Harry/Draco (one-sided) and Neville/Luna

**Warning:** School talk, insults, mature content, foul language, slash

The room was dark and still, the only sounds the rapid beating of my heart and the shallow breaths that came from the man above me. I writhed around on the smart cotton sheets of the soft bed below me as the hard member slipped in and out of my entrance. Another sound pierced the air as my lover snapped his hips forward and back; my moans of pleasure dripped over us and colored the room a sultry red and gold. A hitch in Severus' breathing as he took in the spectacular sight of my magic.

"Oh, Harry!" He cried out as the magic wound around him and ramped up the pleasure he was feeling.

I hummed in contentment before letting out an even louder moan as the magic wound around me, too. My eyes were tightly closed, my toes curled in ecstasy. Both of my arms were wrapped tightly around the dark-haired man who was taking me so completely. It had been a long time since either of us were so passionate.

The recent falling out we'd had certainly made a difference in the way we made love. We now knew that we couldn't simply take our relationship for granted. We had to work at it, nurture it, make it grow. I knew more than ever before that I loved Severus, and he loved me. Every movement of his body proved to me that he was indeed the right choice.

"Harry..." whispered Severus.

I could tell the man was close to coming, and I wanted to be right there with him as he fell over the edge of oblivion. I increased my participation and let my thoughts of yesterday fall away. My hips bucked with each thrust, my legs tightened around Severus' hips as I clung to him. The heat between us was rapidly increasing and I thought I would burn before I fell.

"Severus!" I cried out as my orgasm built. He leaned down and kissed me fervently, his thrusts taking on an almost animalistic urgency. Suddenly, the image of Severus as an animal popped into my head and I couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

As quickly as the image came, Severus stilled. Our breathing was still ragged and sharp, but all other motion had ceased. My eyes were open and looking into the obsidian orbs that threatened to flay me alive.

"You had better have a good reason for laughing, Harry, or so help me I will kill you."

I blushed a cherry red and looked away from my lover for a moment. Though I fully realized that I was in danger of blowing the mood, I could still see my Severus-animal in the dark recesses of my mind. Torn between telling the truth and having Severus kill me and lying so that we could continue our coitus, I noticed that Severus' patience was growing quite thin. I took a deep breath and went ahead and told the truth, hoping that it would be enough to mollify my irate partner.

"I laughed because an amusing thought popped into my head."

Severus' gaze grew darker and a nasty wrinkle creased his brow. "And what, pray tell, was so amusing that you dared to interrupt?"

I gulped and continued, "Well, I was thinking about how you were moving on top of me, so rough and animalistic, that it made me then think of youasananimal." My fright was such that I ran the last four words together to get them out faster. I just knew that I was dead as soon as Severus figured out what I said.

"Excuse me?"

I was dead, for certain. "I thought of you asananimal." Again, I couldn't help but run the words together.

"You thought of me as what?"

I had the sinking suspicion that Severus knew exactly what I thought of him as but wanted me to say it as plain as possible so that he could kill me that much slower.

Closing my eyes, I said it one last time, as plain as could be. "I thought of you as an animal."

Severus bristled and quickly whipped himself from inside of me. He cast a cleaning charm on himself and began dressing.

"Severus, I'm sorry. Please don't be angry."

He sighed and spoke without turning to look at me. "I wouldn't say that I'm angry, Harry. I'm frustrated, and still rather aroused, but I am most disappointed. I thought you had grown up enough that you would be able to have sex with me without becoming a slave to your every whim."

It was my turn to bristle. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Severus sighed again and finished buttoning up his shirt. He turned his piercing gaze to me and explained, "I had been laboring under the delusion that when something inappropriate crossed your mind you'd ignore it and focus on what you were doing. I see now how very wrong I was."

"I said that I was sorry. I didn't mean to kill the mood. At least I told the truth instead of lying to you."

"And that is indeed why I am not mad."

My voice rose. "You sure as hell sound mad."

"Harry, would I still call you by your first name if I were angry with you?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know what you would or wouldn't do?"

"Now you're just being childish."

"Of course I am, because that's what you expect of me. I'm just a child to you, aren't I? No matter what you say to the contrary, I won't believe you."

"Harry..."

"No, I'm done being insulted. It's as if we can do nothing but fight anymore. I'm tired of it. Maybe what we need it a break. I'll be staying in my own quarters from now on."

Severus looked abashed and hurt. Even though he had started this, it seemed as though he hadn't anticipated things going this far.

"Harry, please. I don't want to take a break. I'm sorry for getting upset. I'm just suffering from sexual frustration."

"It doesn't matter anymore, Severus. Like I said, I'm tired of fighting. I'll be going now." I cast cleaning and dressing charms on myself and quickly left the room, not even permitting myself a single second to look back on what I was walking away from. It was over now.

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

The next day's classes were miserable. I was in such a poor mood that half of my students had detention. The other half were cowering, terrified that they'd be next. I ended all of my classes early and scowled fiercely to prevent anyone from lagging behind.

My mood was in fact so poor that by the end of the day, McGonagall came to speak to me.

"Harry, what has gotten into you? I have had several students come to me to complain that they received detentions for simply coughing or sighing. That is very unlike you."

"If it's all the same to you, I'd really rather not talk about it."

"Well, it's not all the same to me. Please, Mr. Potter, do enlighten me."

"If you must know, Severus and I got into another fight. The worst yet."

"I was under the impression that you and Severus were doing quite well."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Anything but. We got in a tiff two or so days ago and just made up last night, and now we're fighting again. It seems as though that's all we do."

Minerva gave me a pat on the shoulder and a kind smile. "Things will get better. Sometimes it's hard to balance work and relationships, and so one or the other suffers. And when two people who are different, not only in personality but also in age, there is bound to be some friction."

"Are you saying that Severus and I are doomed to have these fights forever?"

"Oh, of course not, Mr. Potter. I'm simply saying that these things do happen, but it will get better as time goes on."

I sighed again and sat back in my chair behind my desk. I had no idea how long I could handle being at odds with Severus before I walked away for good. I loved him, Merlin knows I did, but the constant fighting and name calling was just too much for me. I needed things to be different. I needed the relationship to run smoother or else... I couldn't think of it anymore. I didn't want to be away from Severus, especially not forever.

There was another knock at my door and both Minerva and I turned to see who it was. Standing there looking debonair and polished was one Draco Malfoy. When he noticed Minerva, he looked a bit abashed, but gave her a polite bow nonetheless.

"Headmistress, I wondered if I might have a word with Mr. Potter."

Minerva smiled at the both of us and stood. "Of course, Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter, think about what I said." With that she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Draco, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I sincerely hoped he wasn't here to fight with me as well. I'd had enough fighting with people I cared about to last me a lifetime, not to say that I cared about Draco, but still.

"I'm not here on a social call, Potter. A number of my students have been complaining about you today. You've been giving out more detentions than Snape, and that's saying something, as he was the other person my students were complaining about today."

"I have a right to punish my students."

"For coughing, sneezing, and sighing? That's ridiculous and you know it. Something's up with you and I'd like to know what it is."

"Draco, why must you always be in my business?"

"This time it involves my students, and therefore involves me. I can't very well teach if everyone is terrified that I'm going to hand out a ton of detentions, as you and Snape have been. So, kindly explain what has gotten into you so that I can do something about it."

"There's nothing you can do. It's between me and Severus." I'd said more than I had wanted to, but it was too late to take it back.

"So, something is wrong."

I sighed and rubbed at my temples. I had a feeling Draco wasn't going away this time unless I spilled. I took several deep breaths before continuing.

"Yes, something is wrong. I got into an argument with Severus. It was fairly nasty and left the both of us quite angry. Happy?"

Draco looked genuinely concerned. "No, I am not happy. You and Snape have been fighting a lot lately. I think there is more to this than you're telling me."

I scowled. "So what if there is. There must be a reason I'm not telling you what it is."

"So tell me the reason."

"You don't have to know."

Draco scowled this time. "Let me be a friend, Harry. Let me help you."

"No! I don't need or want any help. I'll handle it on my own."

"Why must you shoulder it alone?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"Yes it is."

"You know very well that it isn't. Tell me what's going on."

"I don't want to talk about it."

Draco quickly stalked over to me and grabbed me by the shoulders. "Harry..."

"No."

"Please, let me in."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

I huffed and closed my eyes hard. "Because it would be betraying there memory."

Draco scoffed and shook me a little. "You're being stupid. Weasley and Granger wouldn't want you to go it alone."

"They wouldn't want me being friends with you, either."

"Maybe not, but they wouldn't hate you for it."

"You obviously don't know Ron very well. He'd hate me for sure, say I'm going dark or something."

"But Granger wouldn't. She'd want to know why you are fighting so much with Snape, just like I do."

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to talk about it."

"Harry, you need to talk to someone, and I'm here."

"Draco, just leave it alone. Please..." I paused, unsure of what I was asking. I didn't want to talk about my best friends with him, and I didn't want to talk about my love-life with him.

"Fine. I'll drop it, for now. But mark me, Harry, I will be back." With that, Draco let go of me and left my office. I let loose a deep sigh of relief and sat back heavily in my chair, shaking faintly from the conversation.


End file.
